Destiny
by speed angel
Summary: Serene was captured by the enemy. What will Tuxedo Mask and the scouts do?
1. Default Chapter

On the busy street of Japan, a girl with yellow hair was running down the street to school shouting:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIII LLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTEEEE AAGGAAIIINNN! Shouted Serene.  
  
When reaching near the school, the school bell ranged and Serene signed cause she knew that she is going to have detention after school again.  
  
In school  
  
Serene was trying to sneak into the classroom without being caught by Miss Haruna. But unfortunately, Miss Haruna saw and said:  
  
Miss Serene, I see you're late to school again as usual, so I afraid I have to give you detention after school today and now please go to your seat and turn to page 28.said Miss Haruna.  
  
Serene just signed and went to her seat and was greeted by Molly. And taking out her book to turn to page 28. But as the lesson continues, Serene fell asleep and was dreaming.  
  
In her dreams  
  
Serene was standing as sailor moon with her scouts and Tuxedo Mask behind her and suddenly there was something controlling her. And was making her hurting them. And there was a mad laughter behind her. But in the end, there was total darkest.  
  
In real life  
  
Serene wake up! Serene WAKE UP! Shouted Miss Haruna.  
  
Serene wakes up by shooting out of her seat and said: What do you want me to do, Miss Haruna.  
  
Miss Haruna just signed and went back to teaching.  
  
Outside of school  
  
Serene was walking home when her communicator beeped.  
  
Serene here. Said Serene.  
  
Moon we need your help in the park now. Said Sailor Mar.  
  
Serene faster hides run to an alley and shouted: MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"  
  
And in her place stood the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon.She ran to the park and saw the inner; outer scouts and Tuxedo Mask fighting a monster shaped like a snake make of crystal. And their attacks were not working against the monster.  
  
She ran to the monster and shouted: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
The monster saw its attack coming to him, the monster gather up all his energy and threw the energy at sailor moon. The attacks hit its targets. The monster became moon dusted while sailor moon was being thrown across the park screaming. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask just shout:  
  
Sailor Moon! And they faster run to sailor moon side and were being thankful she was still alive. Tuxedo Mask carried her to the temple with the rest of he scouts following him to the temple. But deep in the shadow, there was a man watching them fights just now and was whispering:  
  
Sailor Moon, your will be mine. Before he vanished in the shadow. 


	2. General Earth

In the temple  
  
The scouts, Darien and the cats were waiting for Amy to finish checking Serene of her injured wound. While they were waiting, all of them felt guilty for letting the princess hurt by the monster. Amy came out of the room to the room where everybody was and said: Serene is fine.  
  
Everyone was happy that Serene was okay. Amy then continue to say:  
  
She may be okay, but she will need time for the wound to be healed so she will need a lot of rest.  
  
Everybody nodded and discussed about the new enemy.  
  
Meanwhile in a spaceship  
  
There was a meeting. The one who sitting in a big chair is the leader, darkman. And around him were his generals sky, fire, water and earth (they were named after elements.) They were talking about how to capture Sailor Moon and to get her under their controls. Water then said: I can build a vision and we put it on her and she will do nothing but take orders from us.  
  
Darkman said: Good I want the vision to be built as soon as possible.  
  
Everybody agreed with the idea and leaves the meeting.  
  
Back in the temple  
  
Serene wake up and tried to sit up but was pushed back by Darien.  
  
Serene love, you must not sit up since your wounds have not healed yet. So go back to sleep. Said Darien  
  
Serene just nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
In the park  
  
The scouts were fighting a monster shaped like a tiger made out of crystal. The scouts' attacks were not working against it. Sailor Mercury grabbed her communicator and called Serene's communicator hopping Darien will pick.  
  
Back in the temple  
  
Serene's communicator beeped. Darien faster picked the communicator up so that communicator will not wake Serene up.  
  
Darien here. Said Darien  
  
We need some help here, Darien. Said Mercury.  
  
I be there over. Said Darien  
  
He takes out a rose and became Tuxedo Mask. And started to run to the park.  
  
In the park  
  
After calling Darien, Mercury started to scan for the monster weakness but the only weakness it got was sailor moon attacks only. The scouts were unable to hold on until Tuxedo Mask threw a ross to stop the monster movement. After a while of fighting, General Earth came into the picture and said:  
  
I am General Earth and here by order to take sailor moon away.  
  
We will not allow you to take sailor moon away. Said Uranus.  
  
Your wrong, sailor Uranus because only her attacks can destroy it. Said Earth.  
  
And if I am needed to destroy that monster, I will there. Said a voice.  
  
Everyone turn to see who was that. And was surprised to see sailor moon standing beside a tree holding her wounded place.  
  
Will sailor moon be able to hold on her after she destroyed that monster? And what will General Earth do to the innocent sailor moon/princess? 


	3. Captured

Everyone turn to see who was that. And was surprised to see sailor moon standing beside a tree holding her wounded place.  
  
General Earth was happy that she had came to the park, it will make capturing her more easily thought General Earth. He shouted to the monster: Monster, go and attack sailor moon now.  
  
The monster faster gathers some energy and threw it at sailor moon. But sailor moon was able to escape thanks to Tuxedo Mask. He put sailor moon down and she shouted: MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION.  
  
The monster was moon dusted. But sailor moon was becoming dizzier and she fainted and Tuxedo Mask caught her in time. The scouts found out she has passed out, they shouted there attacks at the General Earth:  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Silent Grave Surprise!  
  
World Shaking!  
  
Deep Submerge!  
  
Dead Scream!  
  
But all their attacks were block by a shield. General Earth just laughted and threw a bubble around the girls and  
  
trapping them inside.  
  
In the bubble  
  
Hey, let us out. Screamed Venus.  
  
Mercury is there a way to break out of this?" asked Uranus.  
  
None can break out, only sailor moon can break it. Said Mercury.  
  
Great just great, we can't get out because sailor moon here is knocked out. Said Mars.  
  
I guess all we can here is to watch. Said Neptune.  
  
All of them watched hopping nothing bad will happened to sailor moon.  
  
Outside the bubble  
  
General Earth saw Tuxedo Mask running carrying sailor moon out of the park. General Earth orders the trees underground roots to grabbed Tuxedo Mask before he can escape. After a few seconds, Tuxedo Mask was roped by the roots making him dropped sailor moon body and making him cannot move at all. General Earth just said: Tuxedo Mask, you think you can run away with me have the powers of the earth.  
  
At least, I can try to run. Said Tuxedo Mask struggling to get out.  
  
And now, I will take sailor moon away. Said General Earth picking sailor moon body.  
  
NO! Screamed the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
So I bid you farewell, until next time, you will have to take on sailor moon as well. HA!HA!HA!. Said General Earth dissapperaind into thin air with sailor moon. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were free and were thinking of what General Earth is talking about.  
  
What will General Earth do to sailor moon? What will Tuxedo Mask and the scouts do? 


	4. Serene?

In the spaceship I was on a bed in a room dressed like a general when I had awakened. When suddenly two guards came in and dragged me to the throne rooms where the four generals and their leader were. The leader then said:  
  
I am darkman sailor moon and welcome sailor moon to your family.  
  
This is not my family and I will never be in your family, darkman. Said Sailor Moon.  
  
Not yet sailor moon, but you will be. Said Darkman. Guards restrain her and put the vision on her and activated the vision.  
  
The guards restrain her from moving and put the vision on her and activated the vision. Sailor Moon stops struggling and stood but the generals.  
  
Now that I have you sailor moon, what should I call you? Asked Darkman.  
  
I know, why don't we call her sailor dark moon. Said General Fire.  
  
That is a good idea, general fire. Said Darkman. Sailor Moon from on you will be call sailor dark moon, do I make myself clear sailor dark moon and I want you to fight the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Yes sir. Said Sailor Dark Moon.  
  
And she disappeared to earth.  
  
Two day after the fight in the temple  
  
Everyone were together discuss of how to rescue Serene when suddenly Raye felt an evil in the park and asked everyone to transform and asked the cats to hide in the bush later in the park. Everyone shouted:  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!  
  
And Darien took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. After transforming, they all ran to the park and saw a person in the show of the tree and attack the person.  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Silent Grave Surprise!  
  
World Shaking!  
  
Deep Submerge!  
  
Dead Scream!  
  
And Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the person. In the end, the person came out of the shadow and what they saw shocked them. It was Serene dressed in a general uniform.  
  
Is Serene still the same Serene or not. 


	5. Fighting

Still in the park  
  
Serene came out of the shadow and Tuxedo Mask, scouts and the cats saw that Serene was not transformed and was wearing a vision preventing people to see her eyes. Lita said:  
  
Serene, you better transform now and take off that vision since the enemy is here.  
  
Serene then shouted: DARK MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!  
  
Serene transformed into Sailor Dark Moon. The others were shocked that she said "dark moon eternal, make up", her clothes were the same except the clothes were black. Sailor Mercury took out her computer and scanned sailor moon and said: Guys, she is the evil that Raye sense just now.  
  
Everybody was thinking how could she betray them. Sailor Uranus cannot take it and shouted at sailor moon: Sailor Moon, I thought we were your friends, how could you betray us.  
  
Sailor Moon said nothing. Suddenly, General Earth appeared and said: Sailor Uranus, you shout at her is no use at all. See that vision she is wearing that vision enables us to control her.  
  
Snapped out of this sailor moon, I know you can do this. Said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Oh, I forget to tell you that her name is not sailor moon but is Sailor Dark Moon. Said General Earth. Sailor Dark Moon go and destroy them now.  
  
Sailor Dark Moon just nodded and shouted: Dark Moon Wave.  
  
A wave of darkness attack Tuxedo Mask and the scouts making them fly to the walls. Sailor Mars shouted to Sailor Mercury: Is there anyway to stop her?  
  
I think all we need to do is take off that vision of hers. Said Sailor Mercury. Some of us distract her while some of us hold her so that one of us can take that vision off of her.  
  
Okay since she is not here, I will be in charge until she is back to normal understand. Said Sailor Uranus. Okay I want Mars, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto to distract her, Jupiter and me hold her down, Neptune and Tuxedo Mask to attack that general while Venus here have the honor to take out the vision. So let get cracking.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Neptune get ready to attack General Earth in case he moves. While Mars, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto were distracting her so that Jupiter and Uranus can get close enough to hold her. Sailor Uranus said as she grabbed Sailor Dark Moon: Got you kitten.  
  
Venus walked to Sailor Dark Moon and was about to pull the vision out when Sailor Dark Moon hand grabbed Venus hand and twisted her hand and kicked her face. Soon she is knocked out and she soon punched Uranus and Jupiter in the face making them let go of her. All the people who had seen her punched were shocked cause she never fight like this before.  
  
General Earth was about to move to help her when he heard "Deep Submerge" and he was blasted by a force of water injured him and a bunch of roses hitting him making him very weak. But enough to said: You have not see the last me, sailor scouts. I be back. After that he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Sailor Dark Moon was fighting very well, she had managed to beat every sailor scouts bloody. But when her master asked her to go back, she was about to disappeared when Tuxedo Mask hit her back of the neck making her go unconscious on the floor. Tuxedo Mask de-transformed and carried her and waited for the rest of the scouts to de-transform.  
  
Wow, I never knew meatball head could fight so well. Said Raye.  
  
Everybody nodded and head to the temple.  
  
How can Serene fight so well? 


	6. The end

In the temple  
  
When reaching the temple, Darien let Amarah carry her and tied her with a rope preventing her from escaping. Mina try to take off the vision but no matter what they do, the vision will not come off.  
  
What are we going to do with kitten here, she is a strong fighter and we barely captured her again and I like her to be good instead of evil. Said Amarah. Everyone nodded.  
  
Sailor Dark Moon awakens and saw herself tied and tries to get up and move, but Raye saw her and said: Where do you think your moving Serene? Once she said that, everybody look at Sailor Dark Moon. Sailor Dark Moon faster gets up and ran for the door but was blocked by Lita and Main. Sailor Dark Moon just kicked them down and try to ran out but Amy pulled her legs and Sailor Dark Moon became unconscious. Everybody was shocked that Amy pulled serene legs. Amy blushed and said: oops.  
  
Amarah just put Sailor Dark Moon body in front of her so she cannot escape again. Darien asked: What are we going to do with my love now?  
  
I said we tried to make out remember us because I think she see us as her enemy and in the same time Amy can think of something here to take that vision off of her. Said Michelle. Everyone agreed and started to tell Sailor Dark Moon when she is awaken.  
  
Meanwhile in the spaceship  
  
Darkman was very unhappy that his newest general and the best fighter were going to be good again and killed General Earth. He gather the others three generals and told them it was time to attack earth while Sailor Dark Moon was still under his controls.  
  
In the temple  
  
Darien, the girls and the cats were telling Sailor Dark Moon about everything they know about her and experienced with her. Slowly she cries other then that, there was nothing. Raye then felt the evil forces coming were ten times stronger and told the people to transform. After all transform, she said: This time, it will be the biggest battle because there is an evil forces with more than one thousand heading to earth.  
  
Everybody prepared himself or herself for the battle and went to the park to wait for the enemy to come.  
  
Once the enemy came, all were fighting very hard and we can see that the earth was losing very fast since there is more than thousand of monster and 9 people fighting them.  
  
In the temple  
  
Sailor Dark Moon untied herself and ran to the parks.  
  
At the park  
  
Sailor Dark Moon saw the battle and was unable to move since she saw the sailor scouts battling very hard with her love there. Flashback after flashback came back to her. Sailor Dark Moon was covering her ears and muttering" Make it stop, make it stop" until she remember who she is and she went into the battle battling the entire monster. Tuxedo Mask and the scouts saw her fighting the monster and were happy she was good again. But after battling for two hours, there were still nine thousand more to fight and Tuxedo Mask and the sailor scouts were badly hurt. Sailor Dark Moon saw this as anger grew inside of her and she transformed into princess Serenity and said: You have hurt my friends and even if I am still in your control, you will still lose. And then she called the Silver Crystal to help her defeat the enemy once and for all. Princess Serenity used the crystal and ignored the cry of her friends and lover to ask her to stop. She used her life forces to supplies the crystal enough energy to stop the enemy with a flash of white lights.  
  
And the next thing, Tuxedo Mask and the scouts were crying for their friends/princess/lover. Serene slowly start to disappeared into thin air and they more harder and they heard her voice saying: I be back in one month in Japan, but I will not remember anything of monster, scouts and my love and please train harder cause there is a new enemy coming, so do not cried for cause I be back with you all again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
